Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor processing, and more particularly to methods and devices having a combination of wimpy and nominal devices integrated together by employing a selective anneal, e.g., laser annealing.
Description of the Related Art
Devices in non-critical circuit paths are preferred to have larger threshold voltages (Vt) than nominal devices. This assists in maintaining low leakage rates while not compromising circuit performance. These devices with larger Vt are called ‘wimpy’ devices. Conventionally, wimpy devices are made with larger gate lengths (Lg) and have higher channel doping than the nominal devices. These features employ special device and mask designs and require additional steps of lithography and implantation.
As devices scale down, making wimpy devices with larger Lg and a same contacted gate (poly) pitch (CPP) as for the nominal devices is impractical because there is very little room for contacts, among other things.